


sunflower

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, i love you jumin, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jumin asks assistant kang to set up a meeting between him and the new party coordinator. he wants to know who the girl behind the screen is.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 1am (lol). i haven't written for mysme before, and i have written since 2018, so hopefully some parts of this are salvageable! 
> 
> i kinda took inspiration from the webtoon, where she goes to c&r, but made it more ~jumin~. i want to write more in this universe, so maybe i'll do a series of oneshots. maybe i'll do a whole fic. who knows?
> 
> i will die on this hill!

the first thing she noticed was how the light bounced from each of the huge glass windows of the C&R building. she had expected it to be tall - obviously, they were a big company - but she hadn't quite grasped the sheer scale of it. it felt alive, with glass elevators and the presence of people feeding into its kinetic energy.

for the second time today, she felt nervous. 

she had been asked to come by the chief of staff. jaehee didn't trust her chatroom persona, mc knew that, and yet she was still willing to do extra work for the rfa’s sake. jaehee really was an admirable person. still, the idea of the meeting helped to shake some of the nerves mc had been feeling since she picked up that phone on the subway.

_ god.. has it really only been two days? so much has happened since then. i feel like i’m in a dream. maybe i should ask someone to pinch m- _

her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the glass doors sliding open once again, and heels clicking against the white tiles. 

“are you mc?” the lady asked, both pairs of hazel eyes staring into each other's.

“yes, i am! it's nice to meet you.” mc said, reaching out to shake the woman’s - jaehee, she assumed - hand. she recognised her from the messenger - the kind eyes, the short hair.

jaehee extended a genuine smile before continuing. “i'm really sorry to have kept you waiting. i hope everything was to your liking?”

“it's perfect. thank you, jaehee. i've never seen anywhere like this- it's so beautiful!” mc said, her hands clutching around the plastic cup she had drank from in jaehee’s absence.

a genuine chuckle. jaehee had a nice laugh, like bells, or like water on fresh grass. mc noted that she'd like to make her laugh more. 

“it's quite surprising to have someone be shocked by our building. usually we’re dealing with clients who own buildings far more elaborate than this.” she said, holding the door open to mc.

the office was quiet, yes, but still carried that same sense of liveliness she had found in the lobby. it was blissful. people said hello to jaehee as she walked past, which left her with a constant blush highlighting her cheeks. 

_ she must be really good at her job, to be the chief of staff at such a young age! she seems lovely too. _

“since it was your first visit today, you had to wait by the desk. for future access, i'll get you an ID to enter the company with. you’ll be allowed to come and go as you please, so i hope that i’ll see you often.” jaehee said, keeping her brisk pace while she placed a folder on another desk. mc didn't even realise she had been carrying them, and it looked like it was nothing to jaehee either. this day was full of surprises, and it was only ten in the morning.

“are you serious?” mc asked, her eyes widening in shock.

“yes. director han instructed me to give you a pass, so i prepared one in a hurry. he asked me to take you to his office as soon as i found you.” she said, her face turning stoic at the mention of her boss.

“jaehee.. director han? is he nice?” she asked tentatively. it's not an everyday occurrence to be meeting with one of the most popular businessmen in korea after an hours notice. worry painted her face.

she laughed again, this time nervously. “nice? i couldn't tell you what director han’s ‘nice’ is like. he spoke fondly of you, if that helps.” 

they both giggled at the idea of jumin being fond of mc as they walked the halls. she noted that the desks here had become less cramped, and the aura just seemed more expensive. the door at the end, however, was the most intimidating. it was tall, black, and had both a keycard and key lock. the walls had been replaced with windows, so she could already see the expensive leather sofas and artistic masterpieces that adorned the sideboards.

yes, intimidating was definitely the word.

jaehee knocked. “director han, i have the visitor you asked for.” she pushed the door open, and mc was able to get her first view of jumin.

he was taller than she expected, for a start. even sitting behind a desk, he had perfect posture that only emphasised his size. his suit complimented his figure too well to be anything other than custom made, and the feeling of the material when he stood up to shake her hand demonstrated its expense. even his tie screamed ‘jumin han does not do things by halves’, with its perfect form. 

he was pretty, too. he had natiral beauty, with strong eyes and a face shape that commanded dominance. his hair was slightly disheveled, and there was a tiny ink stain on his jaw ( _ from an ink pen, i'm guessing. even his flaws are expensive) _ . mc was sure he noticed her staring, as his eyes snapped to hers while he shook her hand. his lips curled, in what was almost a smirk. 

“mc, what a pleasure to meet you. i hope you had no trouble finding your way here.” he asked, moving to sit behind his desk once more.

“this place? no way! it's like the tallest building i've ever seen, and i went to paris once.” mc said, her mouth moving faster than her brain could process. she realised her mistake - the slip in her formality - at the same time he did. 

he raised one eyebrow curiously, before dismissing jaehee. mc waved politely as she watched her go. there was still hope for them to become best friends as the only girls in the rfa! 

“paris, huh? i visited once. it's a fine city. there's a lot of culture in paris.” he said, studying mc intently.

“i mean, i mainly went for the theme parks. but yes, paris is nothing compared to the C&R building.” she said, flushing deeply at her hands. mc didn't understand how she always managed to get herself into this mess.

“i’m sure the designer will be flattered.” jumin said, his eyes never leaving hers. he really was an intimidating man, she thought. mc had never met someone with such a cold and commanding aura. 

“thank you, director han.” she said, attempting to put some conviction behind her words.

“jumin. i think i would like it if you called me jumin, seeing as you're not my employee. since we’re working together, i’d like us to be closer.” he said, folding up the cuffs of his shirt. the sunlight shone from the full-length windows behind him and illuminated him. he was like an angel, she thought.

“of course, direct- jumin.” she said, meeting his eyes for the first time.

he pressed a button on the intercom, asking jaehee to cancel his next meeting. mc could practically feel jaehees dismay at the extra work. 

_ ‘i'm so sorry!’ she mentally thought, hoping that her message would reach the other woman. _

“as the new party coordinator, i understand you’ll be working from rika’s apartment. correct?” he asked, standing up from his stationary position. “follow me, please, mc.”

mc stood up to follow him, as he walked out of his office and down two doors to the left. 

“i asked assistant kang to create you an office space for all of the rfa work you’ll be doing. it's not compulsory that you use it, but i think you’d be a welcome addition. it has a direct link to my office, too, in case you ever need me.” 

the office was wonderful. it was large, but not excessive, and the windows filled the room with natural light. there was a desk for her to work at, and a computer with  _ two screens _ ! mc decided she would tell yoosung all about it in the chatroom later. there were seats for the rfa as well, which gave the room a comfy and homely vibe. it really was something special.

jumin felt something pulling at his heartstrings when he saw the way her face lit up at the space he'd created (he wouldn't admit that he had anticipated her arrival to anybody else. he could always blame any mishaps on assistant kang, who was going to be taking the credit for the interior design.)

there was a knock at the door and jaehees voice ran out loud and clear, asking to enter. they both jumped, the moment lost to the cosmos.

“yes jaehee? how can i help?” mc asked, smiling at the other girl as she waited by the door.

“oh, director han didn't tell you? the rfa are here.”


End file.
